Finding A Purpose
by Jinxblog
Summary: Sasuke finds himself struggling to find a purpose after he kills Itachi. Strangely, a solution to his future comes in an answer from the past. Semi-hiatus
1. A Visit

Hello! This a story that just popped into my head one day and I can't get it out of my brain!!!!!

For any of you people who want to see a different side (his darker side) of Naruto, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Spoilers: It would be best if you were up-to-date with the Japanese manga. I WILL be using characters that have yet to be released in both the English manga/anime and Japanese anime.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the broken body before him. For his whole life, he had been waiting for this moment, but instead of the triumphant feeling he was hoping for, a sense of emptiness filled him. He looked at the body; searching for an answer, but all he found were broken arms and legs and a huge gapping hole in the chest. Blood was still pouring from the wounds and made its way onto the ground; staining it a crimson color. 

_"How is this possible?" _Emotions and feelings he thought he buried long ago now rose from their ghostly graves and danced through his mind. He tried to make sense of them, but the harder he tried the more he succeed in confusing himself. _"My greatest enemy…dead…yet I feel no victory." _ The Uchiha managed to tear his eyes away from the mangled corpse and up to the full moon overhead. He stared at its glowing beauty and felt its eerie calmness wash over him. After a deep, cleansing breath, Sasuke allowed his mind to sort through its thoughts, this time, making sure his feelings didn't get the better of him. To his dismay, his brilliant intelligence only managed to come up with one thing:

_"What now?" _

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" The question was foreboding in the still darkness. To any other person, the voice alone would have sent people running in the opposite direction, but "they" were _special. _

"Do you still doubt me? Your very _creation_?" The first man who spoke narrowed his eyes slightly; so slightly, that it would have gone unnoticed by a normal person. After the span of a few seconds, he smirked at the person kneeled in front of him. "I'd never doubt you … but …sometimes I wonder…" He watched as "his creation" smiled, revealing razor fangs.

"I guess it keeps things interesting, right, Madara-sama?" The Uchiha looked down into the blue eyes of the person before him. For some strange reason he couldn't look away from the slits in his eyes and feel a tremor of fear creep up his spine, but mentally shook the feeling away. Uchiha Madara was _never_ scared. "I guess it does, Uzumaki."

The Uzumaki saw a look of curiosity cross his master's eyes and inwardly smiled. "Well then, what are your orders?" Madara paused before speaking. "I think you know."

"Of course." The blue-eyed man allowed a sensation of anticipation to bubble up from his stomach as he got up and bowed to the Uchiha. He turned around and headed for the exit out of the dark filled room, but was stopped.

"And, Naruto," The Uzumaki halted and faced the speaker. "Try not to kill him." A grin from Naruto was his only answer before putting on a blood red, fox mask.

* * *

_"3 days…3 days…3 days since I killed Itachi…3 days…" _Sasuke sat atop the highest rooftop in town. It gave him a great view of the city. He could see everything and everyone. It had been his place to think for the last, well, 3 days. He hadn't really eaten or slept well, he had no purpose to do so. Everything, from the will to get in the morning to the purpose of living had been solely placed on killing his older brother. Now, he had accomplished his goal, but what was the next step? 

"_3 days…" _It pained him to say so, but Sasuke had never planned anything out after his revenge. There was one thing Sasuke wanted to do though: Restore his clan…but…that required going back to Konoha, which was something he didn't quite feel like doing at this time. To put it bluntly, Sasuke enjoyed his freedom. Yes, he was wanted by almost every shinobi country, but he could go where ever he wanted and do as he pleased. No, now wasn't the right time. So, what were his options?

Sasuke let out an annoyed groan as he picked himself off the rooftop. The sun was beginning to set, and Sasuke began to feel stiff after sitting down for so long. He jumped down from the three-story building and landed quite gracefully. He ignored the startled cries of nearby people and made his way down the street. Not knowing where he wanted to go, he let his feet carry him to the unknown.

To his curiosity, he feet led him toward the gates of the town. He stopped and stared down the empty road filled with shadows ahead of him. His senses felt something strange up ahead, but he saw nothing. If he felt something was there, then there was something there. He took a brief moment to check his surrounding and fiddle with the kunai in his pocket. Then, proceeded forward.

The Uchiha let his senses take over, leading him off the road and into the dense forest. His eyes took in everything, even in the failing light. Sasuke moved silently, threading through the forest. His feet glided over tree roots and carefully avoided fallen twigs. The hairs on his arms picked up subtle breezes of the wind through the trees, and his nose collected the different scents of the forest undergrowth. Sasuke was a top tracker; his very life depended on being able to notice an enemy's presence.

Then it hit him.

He felt it immediately; all at once, his senses where on red-alert. A person was close by; he could feel it. What had surprised him was that he had seen nothing. He frantically looked around him. Had his eyes betrayed him? There was nothing, just trees, grass, and the occasional bird. His thoughts raced; he saw nothing, but why did he have a feeling that he was being watched? He let his eye lids lower as he willed himself to calm down and concentrate.

Thinking quickly, he allowed himself to expand his chakra around him; letting it pour from his very being. It was risky, but he would be able to sense were the enemy was. The chakra leaked out of him with elite control. The person hiding could stay hidden no more. And, of course, Sasuke found him. Or should I say, his jutsu. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw it: the vague signature of a genjutsu. The Uchiha silently cursed himself for being so oblivious, but when he further examined the genjutsu, he found that it was unlike anything he had ever seen. The genjutsu was so thin and compressed that in was only one inch thick around the user; it resembled a cocoon of sorts. It was designed to mimic its surroundings and make the user blend into the background, thus making him unseen. If it weren't for Sasuke's Sharingan, the jutsu probably would have gone unnoticed by a shinobi.

Thinking he now had the upper hand, Sasuke began to walk forward, hoping to fool the person in the tree that he hadn't noticed him. When Sasuke was sure he had his back to the mysterious ninja, he preformed a series of hand seals at blinding speeds and produced a Bushin. Quickly replacing the Bushin with himself, the Bushin continued walking as if nothing happened, while Sasuke silently creep through the treetops. Oddly, the ninja had yet to move. Positioning himself behind the shinobi, Sasuke launched a pair of kunai in his direction. A small smirk crossed him face when he saw that their aim was true. Unfortunately, he watched in growing horror as the kunai passed through the ninja's body and his image disappeared. Sasuke's eyes widen when he felt a disturbance in his chakra. Snapping his head around, he saw that his Bushin have been undone.

_"His speed is incredible. It rival's my own." _Sasuke was momentarily distracted by the loss of his Bushin, that it took him a few seconds to realize that he had given away his location with the kunai. _"Tsk."_Sasuke gathered the chakra to the soles of his feet and prepared to jump off, when he felt cold metal touch his neck. _"Impossible!"_Sasuke looked and saw a kunai against his throat.

"Not so fast." The ninja said; his voice unfamiliar to the raven-haired man. _"I didn't even sense him…" _

"I wouldn't be in a hurry to leave if I were you."

"Hn." Sasuke knew talking was a chancy move, but maybe he could talk himself out of this situation. "Why?"

"Well, considering the fact that I know lot about you, Uchiha-san." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the words and the ninja continued. "Uchiha Sasuke, listed in the bingo book as a high A, even low S, missing-nin. Formerly from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Uchiha Sasuke possesses the famed Sharingan; said to know close to over one hundred jutsu, a master at genjutsu, and one of the elite at taijutsu. It is even said that Uchiha Sasuke defeated Orochimaru 3 years ago…the list goes on, shall I say anything else?"

"Anyone can memorize information. It's their skill that matters." Sasuke smirked, but it didn't last long.

"You're right Sasuke. That's exactly why I'm here." For a second, Sasuke felt the ninja's guard falter as the ninja sighed, and took advantage of it. In one swift movement, Sasuke took the kunai in his pocket and imbedded it into the ninja's chest. He watched as blood spurted out of the wound, but didn't let his guard down for a mere second. And it was good that he did so, because as soon as Sasuke let go of the kunai, the ninja 'poofed' away.

_"Kage Bunshin…"_ Sasuke thought as he jumped to the forest floor and scanned around him.

"Hm…your speed lives up to the rumors…" Sasuke strained to find the source of the voice, but it seemed like it was coming from every direction. "But, there is no need for haste…" Sasuke stiffened, for this time the voice was directly behind him. He turned around slowly so that he was now facing the fox ANBU.

"I'm not here to fight." The ANBU said calmly.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes.

"Well, I'm not the one would made the first move, now did I?" This guy was really getting on Sasuke's one and only nerve. But part of him wondered why he was so easily aggravated. Uchiha Sasuke had always possessed the power to control himself in any situation. Yet, this _stranger_ had cut down his barriers with such ease. _"Well, it won't matter because this next move will end it." _Sasuke began focusing chakra into his left hand, and some it down to his feet. In the time it took to blink, Sasuke launched himself toward the ninja, a Chidori screaming in his left hand. He had closed the distance between them in less that a second.

The forest exploded with the earsplitting sound of a thousand birds.

* * *

So?? Do you like it? Review please! (This chapter is sort of a "test-out chapter." To see if anyone is interested.) 

**EDIT: **Well, I see that some people are interested so I **will** continue this story, which is AWESOME! Because I REALLY want to write this story. Just a heads up, it might be a while for the next update (like a few weeks, NOT months); this is because I want to work on my other story a bit more before I dive headfirst into this one. Thanks to those who reviewed, and I'll see you again in a week or two. (or three...)


	2. A Choice

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I'm am quite sorry to announce this, but this story will be going into a semi-hiatus. I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I believe that in order to really write this, I need to improve myself as a writer. So, until I feel I can really serve this story, it is going into a semi-hiatus. I hope to see you within months. Written: 3/11/08

* * *

I'm back with a new chapter for you! Yeah, it's been awhile since I have updated anything, I feel really bad... I'm having a hard time writing the next chapter for _Changes_, so I went ahead and updated this one. Hope you enjoy it!

Note: I just want to make sure that you guys know that there will be little or no romance in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the ANBU. His mind buzzed in a mixture of shock and chaos._"How…how was he able…It's just like when Itachi…" _

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I find this somewhat familiar, don't you?" The ANBU's laughter rippled through the silent forest. Sasuke's face hardened. He tried to yank his hand free, but it didn't budge. His feet and other arm didn't even respond. A thin senbon stuck up from his right bicep, and two matching senbon sprouted from his thighs. An almost invisible liquid coated them, no doubt poison. Sasuke glanced at his left wrist, trapped in the ANBU's grasp. He couldn't understand. How could the ANBU been able to spot his Chidori's only weak spot: the top of the wrist? Only two people have done the same feat before: Kakashi and Itachi. And even more puzzling was the ANBU's latest comment. How had he known that Itachi had done the same thing to him years back? The only people that had been there at the time…were dead.

"Still don't remember? How sad." The ABNU reached for a kunai, but Sasuke was a quick thinker. His Chidori Nagashi encircled his body, in hopes of impaling the stranger.

But things don't always go as you plan. The ANBU calmly waited as the lightning tried to creep up his hand. Sasuke's efforts were futile, as the chakra seemed to hit an invisible wall. Not only did his frontal attack fail, as the chakra surrounding his body was cut off. Once more, Sasuke's eyes sat on the brim.

"The moment you decided to attack me, you were at a complete disadvantage. Your lightning chakra is useless against my wind type." The ANBU released his grip on Sasuke's appendage. The Uchiha feel to the ground immediately, his legs too weak to hold him, the poison already taking effect. His hands managed to support his weight; he looked much like a dog with his head towards the ground. _"A wind user? No wonder…he just blocked my attack with this own chakra." _

The ANBU continued. "I was randomly chosen to go on this mission. It just so happens that I am the perfect person to fight you." Sasuke stayed silent. The ANBU paused. "But tell me, do you still not know who I am?"

Sasuke's brain raked his memories. He had many enemies, yet it seemed as if Sasuke had never even met this person. Actually, many the people who despised him had long since passed away. The ANBU's chakra was foreign to him, so he crossed that off the list. So who could this person be?

"It is a shame Sasuke. After so long, you don't even remember…_your best friend._"

It was if a bomb exploded in Sasuke's mind. He knew it was true, yet he was reluctant to swallow the truth. The ANBU smiled behind his mask, a mouth of razor fangs sparkled of the little light. "I can see that you remember me, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up towards the person he now knew.

"…Naruto…"

The ANBU slid his mask off.

"In the flesh."

The door slid open to reveal a lithe figure. Her wine-red color hair gleamed in the candlelight. "You called for me?" Her angelic voice chimed through the room.

The person she was talking to stirred at her voice. "Yes."

She approached the throne and kneeled before her master. "As you wished, I have come, Madara-dono." She bowed her head submissively and calmly waited for an order. Silence and suspense lingered like fog in the room, before a deep voice vanished it.

"I want you to prepare for another member."

She jerked her head up in surprise. "Another member?! Have we enough already?!" Madara gave her a stern look, and the woman quickly realized her mistake. "Sumimasen." She said and hung her head low.

"No, please continue with what you were going to say." It was a while before she responded. This time, her words were obviously chosen with care.

"How big will we become?" Her voice was lifeless.

The Uchiha only laughed. "Do not worry, all of you are special. I have no intentions of changing that. But to ease your worries, I promise you that he is the last one. He's the one that we have been waiting for."

The kunoichi's eyes widened, as she understood the meaning of the Uchiha's words. "You mean…"

"Yes." The woman stood and bowed.

"I will prepare for his arrival right away." She turned to leave.

"Thank-you, Rin."

Naruto smiled evilly at Sasuke's face. "You know, I think this is the first time I have seen you with that look on your face. An expression of fear. Of _weakness._" But who could really blame him? Naruto was…different. His usual lively eyes were cold and dim. His blonde hair now had light streaks of red in them. His teeth were sharp as knifes and long like fangs. His whicker marks were more prominent than before. What caught Sasuke's eye the most were the slits in Naruto's blue eyes. Where they always like that?

Sasuke snarled. "You're supposed to be DEAD." Naruto just shrugged.

"I guess so…but, did you really think that I would die so easily?" Sasuke hated that superior look in Naruto's eyes. That was supposed to be his look! But he quickly gained control over himself and decided to buy himself some time. "What happened to you?"

That question took Naruto by surprise. When had Sasuke cared? Or was he just stalling; thinking of escape routes? In the end, Naruto played along. He looked up to the canopy. The sun was fading, soon it would finally slip behind the horizon and the earth would be covered in the cool darkness. In a lifeless voice, Naruto spoke. "I discovered the truth behind all truths…"

"_The truth behind all truths?"_Sasuke didn't ponder the answer for too long, as Naruto squatted down to Sasuke's level. "But that doesn't matter does it?" Naruto took out a kunai with his left hand, and began to examine it in the failing light. "But what does matter? Why do we ninjas do what we do? Hmm?" Naruto stopped playing with the kunai to look at Sasuke. "What is our purpose? Who do we fight for? And why?" Sasuke held Naruto's gaze, much like a defiant child. "What is your purpose Sasuke?" And still like a child, Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto closed his eyes. Quick as the wind, the kunai touched Sasuke's neck. "What do you have to live for?"

Sasuke had avoided that question for years. Now he stared it in the face. What would his answer be?

"…I live for nothing…" Sasuke watched as Naruto allowed a smirk to creep onto his face.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a split second, before trying to punch Naruto in the face with his left hand.

Blood splashed in the night. Sasuke stared at his hand, a kunai stuck out of the back of his hand. Naruto had managed to take out another kunai, slip it through Sasuke's closed fist and out through the back of his hand. How exactly? Sasuke was clueless.

"Not so hasty." Naruto yanked out his kunai, but kept the other kunai at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's hand hung limply, he was totally defenseless now. "I have an answer for you. One that will give you great power."

The Uchiha had finally managed to find his voice. "How so?"

"All you have to do is come with me." Sasuke tensed, and Naruto noticed. "Relax, where it's no where _near_ Konoha."

Sasuke's mind wheezed to life. What did he have to lose? Something was different about Naruto. His movements were animal like, both in grace and power. His chakra signature had even changed. Was that even possible? What kind of training had he gone through? Now, the Uchiha's had always been a jealous type, wanting what others had and going the distance to obtain it. But, Sasuke wasn't the type to go waltzing into the unknown. "I'll think about it."

Naruto groaned. "For once, Sasuke, follow your raw instinct!" And what was the raven's 'raw instinct'?

"Fine, I'll go." Naruto smiled and reached forward and picked Sasuke up, bridal style. Of course, Sasuke was taken back by this action. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"That poison won't allow you to walk for a few more hours. You won't be able to carry your own weight…so I have to carry you." Sasuke fumed in Naruto's arms. "Besides, it will be a lot faster this way." The Uchiha barely had time to blink before Naruto sped off in the forest, ripping branches off trees and crushing everything in his path.

Sorry for that! I just thought that would be really funny to see in the manga! To see Sasuke's pride plummet…Hehehe…

Other Notes:

Naruto's voiced has changed a little. It's deeper, thus almost unrecognizable.

Chapters for this story will be shorter than most of the chapters I do. It's easier and I can update more often.

Sumimasen – I'm sorry. (formal)


End file.
